origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destination
Real Name - 'William Brook '''Current Alias - '''Destination '''Identity - '''Public '''Alignment - '''Good '''Affiliation - 'The Disciples, Alpha Force (formerly), Beta Force (formerly) 'Base Of Operations - '''Chicago, IL '''Gender - '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation - '''Scientist/Engineer Biography Origin William Brook was a soldier in the U.S. military. He always had a love for science and earned multiple masters degrees and a doctoral degree during his time in the military. William would eventually retire from the army to take on a career in science. He would become a top scientist for a company, and also gain a reputation as one of smartest men in the world. William's had two goals in his science. One was to enhance the military, as he saw a lot of potential of what it could be with technological enhancements. The other was his life long goal, to invent teleportation. He started designing many prototypes of potential exo-skeleton suits for soldiers to wear. He eventually perfected a the perfect suit. He was simultaneously working on his teleportation project, and shortly after the suit was created, he successfully built the world's first teleportation device. The news came out about his new inventions, and people were were talking about them all over the world. This drew the attention of a terrorist organization. They wanted the technology for themselves, so they decided to raid the building where it was kept. They killed nearly everyone in the building. William was in his lab when they arrived, when he heard about this he hurried to grab a pistol that he keeps, and set off to get to his projects before they could. He managed to get to the suit before them, so he then got in it and took out the remaining guys in the building, grabbed the teleportation device, and left. After this act of bravery, he was recognized as a hero, and made a public statement. He decided he would not go into mass production of the exo-skeletons or teleportation devices, because he feared that they could easily get into the wrong hands. William would eventually go and upgrade his suit by installing his teleportation device inside it and adding various other functions. He would go on to become the hero known as Destination. Assembling Alpha Force After the terrorist attack on his building, William and his government colleagues founded an agency that would specialize in stopping these kind of threats around the world. After about two years of the agency being active, they asked their top agent, Trekker, to lead a team of people to help carry out these missions. The agency was monitoring vigilante activity around the world, and hand selected three people to be a part of the team: Echo, Cobra, and Tank, while William would monitor and advise the team on their missions via voice and video com. Beta Force Two years into the Alpha Force program being active, William had finally finished his Destination suit. The Alpha Force team had begun to go their separate ways. This led to William assembling a second task force that would be led by him, called Beta Force. This new task force would be equipped with exoskeleton suits made by William. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Exoskeleton Suit: ** Teleportation ' ** 'Superhuman Strength ' ** 'Superhuman Durability ' ** 'Enhanced Speed ' ** 'Force Field Generation ** Repulsor/Laser Beams Abilities * Military Trained * Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat * Expert Tactician * Expert Scientist * Expert Mechanical Engineer * Genius Level Intellect Inventions * Destination Suit: A high tech exo-skeleton suit that can teleport itself and the user, along with many functions including energy projection. * '''Military Blasters: '''After he announced he would not mass produce exo-skeletons for the military, William compensated by creating guns that produce energy blasts for the military. * '''Sparrow's Staff: '''Destination created a bo-staff for The Sparrow, from Amunite. * '''Echo's Compound Bow: '''Destination also created a high tech compound bow for Echo, after his grandfather's bow was broken. The new bow can shoot up to 4 times as far, contains a red dot scope, and can fire an explosive from the bottom half. It can also fold up to a much smaller size to make carrying it much easier. Quotes Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Military Trained Characters Category:Firearms Category:Martial Arts Category:Heroes Category:Energy Projection